Inmortal
by Sayuri Taisho
Summary: -Alice –dijo él con un siseo bajo -¿A dónde vamos? -vamos Forks, Edward. ¿Acaso Bella podría amarlo luego de dos años?. One-shot.


-Edward, ¡apúrate!

-yo estoy listo hace más de cinco minutos –dijo una vos fría detrás de la pequeña Alice. Ella dio un respingo, como si se hubiese asustado, y lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Emmet ¡apúrate!

-¡ya voy! –gruñó desde arriba.

-lo siento –le susurró con su melodiosa vos

-¿Qué tienes, Alice? ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar en tu mente?

-no es nada –dijo ella ya más calmada. –Sólo estoy algo nerviosa por el viaje. ¿Sabías que va a haber tormenta? El vuelo podría tener algún contratiempo…

-¿y por qué te preocupa tanto? Sólo es un vuelo a París, ya has ido antes.

-Sí lo se –espetó Alice pasándose una marmórea mano por su melena –por eso estoy nerviosa. No quiero que se arruine la oportunidad de ir de compras a una boutique francesa. ¿Sabes? Me encanta ir de Comoras en Francia –dijo ella tranquilamente.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos y dio un largo suspiro, mirando el cielo melancólicamente. Las estrellas le recordaban cada noche aquellas veladas en las que pudo cuidar de su sueño, en las que la pudo tener tranquilamente entre sus brazos mientras dormía.

Dos años habían pasado. Dos largos años desde que la dejó con la mentira más grande, ¡que no la amaba! ¡Como pudo ella creerse algo así!

Edward suspiró por milésima vez aquella noche mientras se subía al avión, sin prestarle mucha atención a las vocecillas en su cabeza. Ya era algo habitual para él. El asiento del lado lo compartía con Alice, muy concentrada en su música según parecía. Miró por la ventanilla cómo se alejaban las luces de Italia, país que había sido su hogar desde aquellos dos años.

Tenían una pintoresca casa en alguno de los extremos de Venecia, era romántico y muy acogedor. El peor ambiente para él, a pesar de ser él mismo el que convenció a su familia a quedarse allí, pues sabía que a ellos les gustaba a pesar de poder salir menos debido al sol.

_-__The night is something cold. I'll sleep during the flight._

Edward abrió los ojos que había cerrado hacía poco. Ése pensamiento, a pesar de no tener nada interesante, había llamado su atención. Miró al señor que estaba unas sillas más atrás y se estiraba perezosamente en su asiento. Era el típico estereotipo de turista norteamericano.

_-I hope to get soon, Mom will care for the weather. Would not have addiction problems with the flight._

Edward saltó en su asiento al escuchar el pensamiento de una joven chica que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

-¿Alice? –Ella dio un tirón a sus audífonos y volteó hacia él su hermoso rostro -¿por qué toda esta gente parece estadounidense?

-estás alucinando –dijo ella simplemente.

-¿Ah si? –dijo él enarcando una ceja. Fue en ése momento que una pequeña, juguetona y débil sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de su hermana. Edward se quedó de piedra, sabiendo que hacía dos años no veía esa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana. Era la sonrisa que se cruzaba en sus labios cuando el tema tenía que ver con Bella.

-verás Edward –dijo ella –creo que tendré que posponer mi salida de compras en las boutiques francesas. Si me lo preguntas para mí es algo molesto, pero vale la pena.

-Alice –dijo él con un siseo bajo -¿A dónde vamos?

-vamos Forks, Edward.

* * *

Suspiré pesadamente asegurándome de fijar mis ojos en la calle, no quería terminar muerta por mi torpeza. Mi viejo auto avanzaba lentamente, dándome tiempo de pensar.

-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo yo ahí? ¿Por qué había regresado aquí? Sólo para causarme más dolor. Ésa era la respuesta.

Esa era yo. La estúpida oveja masoquista. La que se había enamorado de unleón imposible para ella.

Suspiré. _Tal vez debería intentarlo con un tigre, _pensé para hacerme la graciosa. _ O con un lobo. _Sacudí mi cabeza. Eso si que no.

Yo no podía estar con Jacob a pesar de su constante insistencia. No podía, estaba mal. Por que yo no lo amaba y no iba a utilizarlo de ese modo.

Mi corazón se estrujó en cuanto puse un pie en el sendero que llevaba a la abandonada casa de los Cullen. Lo anduve si siquiera darme cuenta, dando trompicones de vez en cuando, tanto que fue un milagro llegar sin caerme hasta el marco de la puerta principal. Puse mi mano en la helada perilla, dio un largo suspiro y abrí la puerta.

Ante mí se desplegó un espectáculo fantasmal: La gran casa, como siempre iluminada hasta el último rincón, con sus muebles todos de buen gusto cubiertos con sábanas blancas, todas ellas con una fina capa de polvo encima demostrando que nadie las había movido en mucho tiempo.

En años.

Entré sin siquiera darme cuenta y comencé a rozar con mis frágiles dedos humanos aquellas telas, no me importó ensuciarme. Las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarme los ojos mientras subí la escalera y entré en aquel cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

De un tirón retiré la sábana que cubría aquel cómodo sofá, y sin poder controlarme más me arrojé a sus cojines y dejé mis lamentos y mis lágrimas salir libremente, mientras mis pulmones dolían al sentir nuevamente aquel aroma que le pertenecía a él, y que a pesar del tiempo no se había desvanecido.

Al poco tiempo, cuando más miserable me sentía, escuché azotarse la puerta de un auto afuera y muy débilmente escuché pasos furiosos caminar hasta la sala.

-¡cálmate Edward! –reconocí la vos de Alice

-¡no voy a calmarme! –dijo algo alterado -¡me tendieron una trampa, por eso no me dejaban ver en sus mentes!

-es por tu bien –murmuró la vos de Carlisle –Edward, te estás consumiendo por dentro, eso podemos verlo todos. No necesitamos tener un Don.

-¿por mi bien? ¿y qué hay de Bella? ¿No piensan en el suyo? –dijo algo más sosegado. Podía imaginarme su entrecejo arrugado a causa del disgusto.

-¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? –hubo un momento de silencio en el que no me atreví a sollozar y en el que nadie abajo habló luego de la intervención de Jasper.

-Suena como… un… corazón –dijo Esme. Casi pude oír como todos olfateaban el aire.

-huele a Bella –susurró Rosalie. Fue cuando casi de inmediato escuché que abrían la puerta y oí un jadeo que se me hizo muy familiar.

Fue en ése momento que mis sollozos volvieron a salir, y con más potencia. El hueco que se formó en mi pecho era tan grande y el dolor que podía sentir que lo llenaba casi me impedía respirar. No quise levantar la cabeza, sabía que era otra de mis constantes alucinaciones; a pesar de que no las tenía desde hacía un tiempo, sabía antes de venir que lo más probable era que aquí tuviera otra. Era lo más natural después de todo.

Oí de nuevo ése gemido bajo de angustia, aquel que dejaba escapar Edward cuando estaba demasiado triste y no podía ocultarlo. Oí las suaves respiraciones y apreté un cojín contra mí deseando que esto terminara ya. No quería abrir los ojos y ver una habitación vacía. No quería.

-Jasper –susurró una preocupada Alice -¿qué tienes?

-no puedo…. Ella siente demasiado dolor –susurró con angustia en su vos. ¿El que había dejado escapar aquellos gemidos era él? –Edward… Edward por favor haz algo –oí la súplica de sus palabras –está ahogándose en dolor, es lo peor que he sentido en mi vida. Ella siente más dolor que tú.

Suspiré tratando de calmarme. Decidí abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la realidad de nuevo. Debía irme de aquel lugar antes de que aquella sensación de fuego en mi pecho terminara ahogándome de verdad. Levanté la cabeza y abrí los ojos.

Todos estaban allí parados en el umbral de la puerta, todos con la cara más triste que hubiese visto jamás. Y todos me estaban mirando.

Jasper estaba de cuclillas en el suelo apretándose el pecho con una mano, como si pudiera sentir mi dolor en él mismo. Alice estaba arrodillada junto a él, intercalando su mirada en él y en mí.

Emmet tenía la cara más triste que le hubiera visto jamás, incluso Rosalie se veía afectada. Esme estaba oculta entre los brazos de Carlisle como si no pudiera soportar lo que veía, él me miraba fijamente con una clara tristeza en su rostro.

Pero el rostro que vi después fue el peor de todos.

Edward estaba rígido, con el rostro totalmente transformado por el dolor. Sus orbes doradas me miraban profundamente, y en sus profundidades pude ver el mismo dolor que yo guardaba en mi pecho. Él dio un paso dudoso hacia mí, luego otro.

Y de repente no había nadie más en la habitación, sólo él y yo.

Vi a mi Dios griego cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y caminar hasta sentarse a mi lado en el sillón. Su sollocé de nuevo y él se apuró en secar mis lágrimas, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Cerré los ojos ante el gélido contacto que añoraba hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-Bella –mi nombre sonó a gloria de sus labios –mírame, Bella. Por favor.

-no… no quiero esto –le susurré –no quiero despertar y verme sola de nuevo. Ya no más, ya no más –murmuraba yo apretando los ojos fuertemente. No quería ver su rostro para luego descubrir que era un tonto sueño.

-Bella, abre los ojos. Mírame por favor –rogó Edward –Bella…

Yo sollocé y torpemente deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. No me importaba que fuera un sueño, no podía desperdiciar esto. Era lo mejor que mi pobre mente había logrado recrear en estos dos años.

-Oh, mi Bella, -dijo él soltando mi rostro, hundiendo su bello rostro crispado de dolor en las cuencas de sus manos –Dios, qué te hice… Dios mío –susurraba una y otra vez. Finalmente volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, me miró con la expresión más arrepentida y sincera que yo hubiese visto en mi vida.

-¿Podrías volver a confiar en mí? –pidió casi en súplica

-yo… -estaba de piedra. No sabía que hacer. No quería despertar. –yo podría volver a confiar en ti, Edward, pero no tiene caso –dije con vos quebradiza, tanto que no me pareció la mía –en cualquier momento despertaré y tú ya no estarás –murmuré bajando mi rostro. Él rápidamente me acunó en sus brazos y acarició mi cabeza como si fuera de la más fina porcelana.

-no Bella, no –dijo él suavemente –ya no me iré. Por favor, por favor, dí que vuelves a confiar en mí. Dilo.

-Confío en ti –dije cerrando mis ojos. No podía hacer nada más que soñar.

-entonces perdóname –dijo él –por decirte la mentira más grande que ha existido jamás. Te amo, Bella, más de lo que he amado a nadie en mi vida. Eres mi razón de vivir y sólo contigo compartiría mi existencia y la eternidad, sólo contigo. Ésa es la verdad. Tuve que mentirte para poder irme y al menos pensar que con el tiempo te olvidarías de mi y podrías ser feliz con alguien más, y que en el momento de tu muerte ya no te acordarías de todo el dolor que te causé. Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz –sabía que sipodía llorar en este momento lo estaría haciendo. Su vos era quebradiza y sus ojos me miraban con un arrepentimiento abrumador.

Yo suspiré largamente.

-Esto va a doler mucho cuando despierte, ¿sabes? –le murmuré con una débil sonrisa.

-no es un sueño – espetó él.

-sí lo es. Por que tú no volverás. De algún modo siempre supe que esto terminaría así. Mírate y mírame. Somos muy diferentes, y nunca entendí como es que alguien como tú pudiera amar a alguien como yo. Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie –dije a modo de broma. Él me dio una sonrisa suave.

-ya te lo dije, Bella. No es un sueño. –me murmuró –y voy a demostrártelo.

Antes de que yo reaccionara sentí sus fríos labios sobre los míos, en un beso por el que mi mente había clamado do años enteros.

Y sin embargo, era un beso diferente a los que me había dado antes. Este era desesperado y apasionado, profundo, lleno de pasión amor y arrepentimiento.

Él se separo al percibir que necesitaba aire. Yo suspiré cuando sus labios dejaron mi boca y percibí que mi corazón latía más desbocado que nunca.

Cuando lo miré él me sonrió.

-si puedes perdonarme, entonces, ¿puedes amarme todavía?

-yo nunca dejé de amarte –musité aún en medio de mi sopor por el beso. Ya no estaba segura de que todo esto fuera un sueño, y aún así me era muy difícil creerlo.

-déjame demostrarte que todo es verdad –me suplicó él como leyendo mi mente. Como si _pudiera _ hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrí los ojos con pereza estirándome como un gatito. Sentí mi cuerpo algo adolorido, y tirité un poco debido a la corriente de aire frío que recorrió la piel de mi cuerpo desnudo.

¡Alto! ¿Desnudo?

Mi mente se esforzó en recordar, y las atropelladas imágenes volvieron a ella de repente. Todas de golpe.

Las palabras, las sensaciones, _las caricias. _Me quedé helada en mi lugar, dándome cuenta de que reposaba en la habitación de Edward, en la casa de los Cullen.

Desnuda y con recuerdos que se me hacía difícil creer que fueran reales me cubrí con las manos lo que mas pude cuando abrieron la puerta. Edward me sonrió desde el umbral de la puerta y caminó hasta mí, me di cuenta de que traía una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos. Me la tendió y no pude evitar ruborizarme al darme cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

-buenos días –murmuró como cuando despertaba en mi habitación y él estaba ahí conmigo. –pensé que dormirías un poco más, sólo has dormido media hora.

Pareció ver mis intentos de cubrirme y delicadamente dejó la taza de chocolate en un estante cercano.

-date la vuelta –pedí confundida. Él obedeció con una sonrisa y yo busqué mi ropa. La localicé pulcramente doblada a un lado del sofá y comencé a ponérmela de manera precipitada dándome cuenta de que él la había doblado.

Édward volteó cuando terminé de vestirme me tendió nuevamente la taza. Yo la acepté de buena gana. Estaba tiritando de frío. Vi una manta en el suelo y comprendí que me la había quitado de encima mientras dormía.

-¿dormiste bien? –me preguntó él mientras me acunaba en sus brazos. Yo estaba de piedra.

-¿no fue un sueño? –murmuré como respuesta. Él rio suavemente y sentí que cuidadosamente suspiraba sobre mi coronilla, como grabando de nuevo mi perfume en sus pulmones.

-para mi lo fue. No pensé que tuviera tanto autocontrol

-quiero decir… que tú estés aquí, que hayas regresado. Todo tuvo que ser un sueño.

-no lo es –dijo suavemente.

Yo jadeé de la impresión y me dejé caer sentada al sofá. De inmediato los recuerdos de Edward haciéndome el amor se agolparon en mi cabeza haciendo que mi rostro se sonrojara furiosamente. Él se rio de manera musical.

-extrañaba tus sonrojos –me dijo suavemente. Yo lo miré aún incrédula. De repente su rostro se volvió sincero y serio. –Bella, sé que aún te es difícil creerlo, pero no voy a volver a irme. Eres lo más importante para mí, y mi felicidad. No voy a dejarte fuera de mi vida, por que sin ti no la tengo.

Y me dio el mejor beso que me hubieran dado nunca.

* * *

-supongo que dormiste bien, Bella. ¡Tuviste una tarde movida!

Mi rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso en cuanto escuché las palabras de Emmet apenas toqué el principio de la escalera. Edward lo fulminó mientras bajábamos.

-no empieces, Emmet

.-Oh, vamos Edward ¡si todos nos dimos cuenta! Bueno, menos Alice y Jasper que salieron desde hace rato, pero creo que a estas alturas ya deben saberlo.

-Emmet…

-ven acá Bella –dijo apretándome suavemente en un abrazo de oso. Muy acorde a su personalidad –mi picarona hermanita está de vuelta. ¡No sabes cuanto gusto me da!

-que gusto verte de nuevo Bella –casi no pude creer que esas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca de Rosalie –lamento lo que te hizo pasar el cabezota de mi hermano, y también mi comportamiento. Este tiempo he podido pensar bastante –fue lo único que me dijo y me extendió una mano en señal de paz. Yo parpadeé confundida y sólo atiné a aceptarla con una sonrisa. Ella puso una mirada maliciosa. –y como veo que tampoco pierden el tiempo, Emmet y yo tendremos que cuidarnos. No vamos a permitir que batan nuestro record derribando casas.

De nuevo me sonrojé furiosamente, descubriendo el lado cómico y pervertido de Rosalie.

-Oh, vamos Rose, novas a burlarte tú también de Bella –dijo Esme saliendo de la cocina, viniendo a abrazarme –estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, Bella.

-yo también estoy feliz de verlos a todos de nuevo. Aunque aún no lo asimilo del todo.

Todos se rieron mientras percibí un delicioso aroma salir de la cocina.

-espero que tengas hambre –murmuró Carlisle saliendo con un apetitoso platillo en sus manos. Yo sonreí percatándome de que mi estómago rugía de forma potente.

* * *

-la próxima vez me aseguraré de que Emmet no ande cerca. No va a dejar de molestarnos en siglos.

-tal vez a ti –murmuré yo en sus brazos, acostados en mi cama. Lo que nunca creí que pudiera volver a vivir –yo no duraré tanto.

-Bella –dijo Edward -¿tú me amas?

-con toda mi alma

-¿y lo harías siempre?

-por mil eternidades –dije yo asustándome un poco.

-¿y si amaras alguien más adelante?

-eso nunca va a pasar Edward, jamás.

-¿Aún deseas ser como yo? ¿ser un monstruo?

-tú no eres un monstruo –le dije yo sentándome para mirarlo fijamente. ¿Por quéme preguntas todo esto.

-creo que a Charlie casi le da un infarto al ver que llegaste conmigo de nuevo. Realmente _me odia._

-no cambies el tema –dije con el corazón en la boca. Él suspiró y puso su mano suavemente en mi cuello.

-eres tan delicada… -susurró –y te vez tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas… creo que voy a extrañar eso.

Yo abrí los ojos. ¿Estaba accediendo a que me convirtiera en un vampiro?

-¿Edward?

-si realmente es lo que deseas, yo no puedo juzgarte –dijo él con una mirada algo triste –ya que yo también deseo estar contigo por mil eternidades. Me di cuenta en este tiempo que una sola vida no sería suficiente. Yo te quiero hasta el fin de los tiempos Bella. Y si ese momento llega algún día, quiero que estés a mi lado.

Yo me quedé de piedra mientras sentía algo frío deslizarse en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

-espero que la inmortalidad sea un buen regalo de bodas.

Tadaaan!!!

¿Qué opinan? Fue lo mejor que lo pude hacer, ¡ojalá que les guste!

Y sin desean epílogo, sólo pidan. Sus deseos son órdenes.

¡Den click en el boton verde!


End file.
